monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zauber mit Nebenwirkungen
Zusammenfassung Staffel 1, Folge 23: Cleo brags that an ancient Egyptian idol will give her anything she asks for. Will it grant her wildest dream or will it backfire? Summary Mr. Rotter hands out the students' graded papers. Cleo's has a B+ (2+) for her work, which she considers too low for all the studying she's done. Draculaura points out that Mr. Rotter just never gives A's (Einsen) and that there's nothing anyone can do about that, but Cleo disagrees and pulls out an idol that belonged to "Pharaoh Notalotincommon". It is a magical artifact that gives the wielder the power of persuasion when rubbed. Clawdeen questions the wisdom in using the idol, because according to Cleo's dad, all the artifacts in the De Nile household carry a curse. Cleo tells her and the rest of her friends not to worry. She walks over to Rotter and first tries to get a better grade by just talking to him, but when he won't budge, she uses the isol and gets an A+ (1+). Later in the hallway, the girls warn Cleo once more that she is taking a risk by using the idol, but Cleo won't have any of it. The group turns the corner and the hallway turns out to be too crowded to walk through, so Cleo rubs the idol again and everyone moves out of the way. From this point on, Cleo begins using the idol for various benefits that, unlike her A+, she doesn't deserve. She persuades Kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood to erase their homework assignment and fellow students to serve her lunch. Her friends observe this warily, still convinced there is going to be payment. At the end of the day, Cleo returns to her locker, bragging about her flawless day and telling the girl that the idol wasn't cursed after all. She tosses the idol into her locker and closes the door, unaware that the the idol glows red. A red bolt zaps Cleo as she walks away. She feels funny and turns around, asking her friends why they stare at her. Lagoona just hands her a mirror, allowing Cleo to realize for herself that she is completely bald. Cleo screams loud enough to break all the glass in the school. In her locker, the idol laughs. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * The webisode's title is a play on "idle threat". * Draculaura pronounces Cleo's B+ as "B Positive", which is a human blood group. * "Pharaoh Notalotincommon" is a play on the name of Tutankhamun, and a play on the phrase "not a lot in common". Kontinuität * However the information is linked, later cartoon entries will establish that Rotter teaches Dead Languages, while Cleo's student file establishes that she excels in Dead Languages. * This is the only cartoon entry to show Kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood teaching. "Substitute Creature" established that her class is Trigular Calcometry 101, which fits with the data on the chalkboard. * This is the first webisode to feature Cleo's scream-powers. This power was established in "New Ghoul @ School", which may either be an alternative Sub-Kontinuitätor an earlier entry in the same sub-Kontinuität. Meilensteine * Mr. Rotter makes his cartoon debut. Weiteres * The model of the idol of Pharaoh Notalotincommon will be reused many more times for artifacts with very different effects. In "Monster Mashionals Part 2", Nefera uses it to summon a discus thrower, while in "Creepfast Club" Cleo uses it to teleport. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 1